Vrai Amour Reflection
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Harry and Draco finally decide how perfect they are together and finally start going out after a chance encounter! Slash! COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! And the song Reflection belongs to Christina Aguilera not me!

A/N: This story was originally posted over at astronomy tower, it's pretty crap (in my defense it was one of the first slash fics I wrote). I rewrote it – and it's taken absolutely ages to get it better than the original, which it finally is. It's the first in a set of five or six fics that I will post when I've finished rewriting them.

Your first and only warning! THIS STORY IS SLASH – MEANING BOY/BOY, IN THIS CASE HARRY AND DRACO. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT PLEASE LEAVE OTHERWISE BY ALL MEANS CONTINUE READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!

BTW: this is dedicated to one of my best friends Nusrat! Heya babe!

Vrai Amour – Reflection

In room 3A of the leaky cauldron pub a 17-year-old young man with black hair stood in front of his mirror. He stared at his reflection and sighed dejectedly, "What am I going to do with you?" he asked his reflection.

"Well you could start by sorting that hair out," the mirror replied, trying to be helpful.

He glared at the mirror, "Be a dear and shut up," he pulled open a drawer and reached inside, withdrawing a set of contact lenses. "Tonight I'm going to be just me, not 'Harry The-Boy-Who-Lived Potter', just 'Harry'." He whispered as he removed his glasses and began to put the contact lenses in.

Across the hall in room 3D another 17-year-old young man was also stood in front of the mirror. "I hate you, you do know that right?" he asked himself, he glared at the mirror when it didn't answer him, "Now you decide to stay silent, as opposed to last night when I was trying to sleep and you wouldn't shut up." "Well I'm sorry dear but I thought you were having a private conversation with yourself." The mirror replied. "Whatever," the young man muttered, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a glasses case. "Tonight I'm going to be just me, not 'Draco Son-Of-A-Deatheater Malfoy', just 'Draco', actually make that just 'Drake'." He whispered as he pulled out the glasses and began to remove the contact lenses.

_Look at me; you may think you see who I really am,_

_But you'll never know me._

Harry looked at his reflection and smiled when he was satisfied with how he looked. He had removed his glasses, therefore removing one of the telltale signs that he was Harry James Potter, not many people in the wizarding world wore glasses like his, so he would stand out like a sore thumb. His eyes shone brighter now that his glasses had been removed, allowing the light to reach them and reflect better. He looked his reflection directly in the eye, something not many people can do, and smiled when he saw bright blue orbs shining back at him. When he bought the contact lenses he had decided to purchase a set of colour changing ones, he had inherited his mother's bright green eyes and Harry didn't know that many people with eyes as bright as his, so temporarily changing them to a less obvious colour was high on his list of things to do. His eyes traveled upwards and came to rest on the lightening bolt scar on his forehead; he scowled when he realized that this could prove tricky. It wasn't possible for Harry to hid the scar, because there was such a powerful magical force behind it, any magic cast upon it would prove useless, not to mention he was currently on his summer vacation from school, and couldn't do any magic for another four days. So magic was out of the question, he turned around scanning the room with his eyes, which eventually came to rest on the black Nike baseball cap he had bought the day before when he made a little trip into the Muggle world. "Perfect."

~*~*~*

"There," 'Drake' said, smiling as he stepped closer to the mirror, to admire his good work. He had removed the contact lenses that he had grown accustomed to wearing over the last six years, and replaced them with his designer frames. His blue eyes sparkled as he combed his hair, abruptly he paused, mid-movement, "Damn," his hair could prove to be a problem. Not only had he inherited his father's eyesight, but he had also inherited his platinum blonde hair, it was impossible for him to go anywhere without him standing out in the crowd, because most people had mousy blonde/brown hair, not hair that was so blonde it looked silver. He threw the comb down on the dresser and turned around, his eyes scanning the room, before coming to rest on the peg by the door, hanging from it was a white Nike baseball cap he had bought when he ventured into the Muggle world by accident, "Perfect."

~*~*~*~

The doors to room's 3A and 3D opened at exactly the same time and their occupants stepped out, bumping into each other in the narrow hallway. "Oops, sorry," the one in black said as he regained his balance. The one in white looked up immediately, "Erm, it's okay, it was my fault." There was silence for a minute or two before, "Well I'm going to go now." "Erm, yeah me too." Both boys walked the opposite way down the corridor, the one in white going right and the other going left. They both rounded the corner and leant against the walls. Harry took a deep breath, "It can't be him, can it?" he whispered, to no one in particular.

Draco ran down the stairs, and out the back door of the leaky cauldron as quickly as possible, when he reached the brick wall he paused to get his breath back, "I don't believe it, the one person I have a crush on is staying in the room opposite mine," he whispered to himself, "there's four days left till school starts, this is going to be an interesting end to a really boring summer."

~*~*~*~

Both boys spent the rest of the day wandering aimlessly up and down Diagon alley, no one paying them any attention, one of them arriving in a place just after the other had left. By the time suppertime came around both of them had more or less forgotten about the little encounter with each other in the hallway.

Harry had a light supper in the leaky cauldron and headed upstairs to his room, to get an early night's sleep. He slowly made his way up the stairs; he pushed the door to his room open and stepped inside. He pulled off his cloak and threw it over the chair. He sat down on the bed and pulled off his boots, he was about to take off his shirt when he happened to glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table, and it read 9:30. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered, pulling the shirt off and replacing it with a tight black t-shirt. "Well I'm not going to bed at 9:30, I thought it was later than that." Harry got back up from the bed, grabbed the baseball cap, and after making sure it was covering the infamous lightning bolt scar, he made his way downstairs and out into the Muggle world.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry had heard about a hot new dance club that had just opened a couple of blocks down from the leaky cauldron, he figured he might as well go there and check it out. He started walking down the street, a few minutes later he arrived outside the trendy looking club. There were two huge bouncers on the door and a bunch of girls pleading with them; they were obviously trying to get inside with out paying the cover charge. Harry chuckled to himself and walked up to the bouncers, he smiled at them and handed them a ten-pound note, they immediately let him in, much to the annoyance of the girls.

Inside the atmosphere was smoky and loud, music was blearing out from every corner of the room. Harry observed the dance floor, which was packed full of people dancing along to the popular music that was playing. He made his way around the dance floor and towards the bar. "Can I help you?" a young woman shouted over the volume of the music. "I'll just have a coke please," the woman nodded and disappeared for a moment, reappearing with a class. Harry took it off her and paid for it, before looking around the room for somewhere to sit. His eyes fell on a table in the corner that was empty.

'Drake' arrived at the bar just after Harry had sat down, he ordered a coke from the same bar tender and looked for somewhere to sit. His eyes fell on a certain someone sat in the corner sipping his own drink and watching the people on the dance floor. Draco smiled as he made his way over to Harry; maybe lady luck was going to take pity on him tonight after all. He walked over to the table, "Hi," he said when he reached Harry, "mind if I sit down, this place is packed." Harry's head shot up immediately, and Draco thought he was going to tell him to get lost, but instead he smiled and said, "Sure."

_Every day it's as if I play a part._

_Now I see that if I wear a mask I can fool the world,_

_But I cannot fool my heart._

Harry and Draco sat at the table for a while, not saying anything to each other, just watching the couples and friends dancing. Soon the DJ changed the up tempo music to something much slower, "I like this song," Draco said to Harry as he took a sip of his coke. Harry nodded, "Yeah me too," he paused for a moment, "do you want to dance?" Draco started, "Excuse me?"

Harry shook his head, "Never mind, sorry that was really rude."

"I never said no, I was just shocked," Draco told him, "I'd love to dance with you… Erm…"

"Harry."

Draco's heart skipped a beat, so he wasn't wrong about Harry staying across from him, "Harry. Hi Harry, I'm Drac-Drake." He said offering his hand out to Harry, who smiled and shook it, "Nice to meet you Drake, let's dance." Harry stood up and led Draco out onto the dance floor.

_Who is that guy I see staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

On the dance floor Harry timidly wrapped his arms around 'Drakes' waist, and he felt 'Drake's' slid up his arms, before coming to rest on his shoulders. They began moving to the music. Harry was surprised at how well they fit together; Drake had obviously had lessons, teaching him how to dance for balls.

"So how long have you been staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked, knowing plain well that 'Drake' was the person he bumped into that morning.

"A couple of day's, my mother and father dropped me off when they left for a… business trip." Draco replied without even thinking, for some reason it was hard to think straight with Harry standing so close.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

Draco shrugged, "They didn't want me to, besides school starts soon." That was when Draco seemed to realize that he was taking to a complete stranger, well he might have a stranger, "What are you talking about?"

Harry chuckled, "Come on _'Drake' _how stupid do you think I am?"

Draco stepped back as much as he could, Harry's arms were still wrapped around his waist, "I…I… I don't know what you're talking about Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Come off it, you and I both know that we are staying on the same floor in the leaky cauldron and we both know what school you go to, _Draco._"

_I am now, in a world where I have to hide my heart, and what I believe in._

_But somehow, I will show the world what's inside my heart._

_And be loved for who I am._

"I guess you caught me then," Draco sighed. "But how did you know it was me?"

"I'm in Gryffindor not Hufflepuff, it wasn't that difficult to figure out who you really were, besides 'Drake'?" he finished chuckling.

Draco smiled, "What? I was the first thing that popped into my head, so sue me."

The song they were still dancing to began to draw to a close, "Harry why did you ask me to dance?" Draco asked cautiously.

"I would have thought that it was pretty obvious," Harry replied. Draco's heart leapt when Harry leaned closer and placed a soft and gentle kiss on Draco's lips. Draco let his eyes close as Harry pulled him closer, and as always, just as he started to response Harry pulled back. 

'What the hell did I just do?' he thought to himself as he pulled back from Draco, "Erm, I'm sorry, I have to go," he mumbled as he turned around and left the club.

~*~*~*~*~

_Who is that guy I see? Staring straight back at me._

_Why is my reflection some one I don't know?_

Harry ran out of the club and down the road to a small children's park. "I can't believe I did that," he said to himself, "I'm such an idiot."

He couldn't believe he had just kissed Draco Malfoy of all people, Harry had known he was gay for a while now, and he had known that he liked Draco but he couldn't believe he had just made a fool of himself. "He is so going to tell everyone that the 'famous' Harry Potter is gay."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," a voice said from behind him. Harry turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw that Draco was stood by the fence, a smile on his face, a genuine one, not a smirk or sneer.

"Oh it's you."

Draco chuckled, "Don't sound so disappointed."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not it's just… God… I just made a fool of myself back there."

"You didn't make a fool of yourself," Draco told him.

"Sorry for running out and leaving you alone" Draco shook his head, "Forget it," he paused walking over to where Harry was sat on the swing, before asking the question Harry was dreading answering, "why did you kiss me?"

_Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, it felt like the right thing to do at the time."

"Of course, I was stupid to think anything different… you'd never want to…" Draco mumbled to himself. Harry stared at Draco for a moment, his brain registering most of what Draco was saying, it was almost like someone had lit a candle in his head, Harry hadn't disgusted Draco when he kissed him, in fact he had done quite the opposite. Harry smiled and leant closer to Draco kissing him again, as soon as Harry's lips were on top of his Draco stopped babbling, and tried to respond, but Harry pulled away again.

"Why did you kiss me this time?" Draco asked, and Harry shrugged. Draco sighed exasperated, "You must know why you kissed me. Or did you just do it to confuse me, that's really low Harry, I always thought Gryffindors were above that." 

"I kissed you both times because it felt right," he said, then before Draco could tell him that he'd said this once, added, "when we were dancing it felt right, when I'm around you I feel different, I've never felt like this before, you make me feel drunk and happy at the same time." He blurted out. Draco smiled, "That's how you make me feel too," he whispered. Draco was the one who initiated the kiss this time, and when Harry started to respond he licked Harry's lower lip, and Harry opened his mouth willingly inviting Draco's tongue in.

_There's a heart that must be free to fly._

_That burns with a need to know the reason why._

When the demand for oxygen became too strong for both of them ignore it much longer, they pulled apart. "Wow," Draco whispered breathlessly. Harry just nodded, trying to catch his breath. That one word basically summed up how he felt. He had never imagined that kissing Draco would feel so good, and so right, yet wrong at the same time. Harry unwrapped his arms from around Draco's waist and led him over to the swing where he had been; he sat back down and pulled Draco onto his knee. He began to gently rock the swing backwards and forwards with his foot, and he slid his arm around Draco's waist so that his hand was resting of Draco's hip. Draco let his headrest on top of Harry's; they just sat in silence for a while until Harry asked, "Back in the club you said you mum and dad have gone off on a business trip, does that mean what I think it means?"

Draco lifted his head and nodded, "Probably, they've gone off to the south of France on 'important ministry business, top secret'" he said mimicking his father. "Which coming from Lucius Malfoy means, 'we've gone to the south of France to kiss You-Know-Who's arse.'" 

"Why didn't you go with him?" Harry asked, uncertainly, not sure whether he wanted to know the answer. Draco screwed his nose up in apparent disgust.

"He wouldn't let me go, besides," he added, "it's not like I'd actually want to go to do You-Know-Who's dirty work with him anyway."

He looked at Harry's face and chuckled at the expression of relief that had washed across his face. "What? You didn't think I'd actually want to join forces with that bastard do you?"

Harry looked away guiltily, but Draco put his hand under Harry's chin and gently turned his face around so that he was facing him again, and so that he couldn't look away. "I don't really blame you, after all I am a Slytherin," Harry opened to his mouth to say something but Draco silenced him by gently placing his lips on top of the other boys. After a few seconds Draco pulled back smiling, "But there is one thing you have to know about me Harry. Just because I _am _a Slytherin, doesn't mean that I am evil, there are actually very few people in Slytherin who do have an evil side. And those that have turned to Voldemort are either the stupid ones, like Crabbe and Goyle, or the weak willed and scared of people with more power than them like, like Pansy Parkinson."

_Why must we all conceal what we think, how we feel?_

Harry was stunned; the passion in Draco's voice was so intense when he stood up for his house. "Wow, I never knew," he whispered.

Draco laughed hollowly, "That's just it, no one wants to know, they see the green and the silver and immediately associate us with those few that did turn evil. No one even bothers to try and get to know the real us."

_Must there be a secret me, I'm forced to hide?_

This time it was Harry's turn to force Draco to look him in the eye, "I'm sorry Draco, you're right, nobody ever tries to look past the snake, I know how you feel though. With me, no body looks past the scar to see the real me, and they treat like I'm about to break from the stress of everything that's going on in my life."

Draco smiled at Harry and brought his face closer to Harry's, "So it looks like we're in the same boat then Harry," he whispered. "I'd like to get to know the real you, if you'll let me?"

Harry closed the gap, gently pressing his mouth onto the other boys, sending shivers down his spine, even though their lips were barely touching, "I'd like that very much Draco, and I promise I'll look past the Slytherin colours and see the real Draco Malfoy."

Draco pulled away slightly, and looked Harry in the eye, "Harry, will you go out with me?"

Harry smiled, "I thought you'd never ask. I would love to go out with you Draco," and they kissed again, softly at first until both boys deepened it.

I won't pretend that I'm some one else for all time 

_When will me reflection show who I am inside? _


End file.
